


Don't be Gentle

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: After telling William, she almost strayed, they show each other how much they love each other.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Don't be Gentle

She just told him, that she almost had an affair with Dr. Dixon, with tears in her eyes and feared he would take off. But he remained, but had tears in his eyes as well. As she approached him, she was shocked he wasn’t upset, but he was, but was glad she told him. It was definitely a weighted lifted off her shoulders, but feared when he said, “I just have one question.”  
“I’ll answer it,” with a nervous speak in her voice and more tears in her eyes.  
As he looked at her with lust, he said he wanted to make love to her, and with a big smile on her face, she did as well as she approached him and they kissed with such passion. They had never kissed like this, since their wedding night.   
She always loved when William let go and showed his love and lust for her as he escorted her to their bedroom.  
As he closed their bedroom door, he turned to her and grabbed her face and kissed her with even more passion than ever before, as he slammed her into the door. She gasped, when she hit it but she didn’t care, and enjoyed it as he ravaged her with kisses from her lips, neck, as he unbuttoned her blouse.   
As he took off her blouse and tossed it on the floor, he noticed she had no corset on, “no corset, were you planning on this?”  
She kissed him with a moan, “I was hoping for it”  
He turns her around, so she was faced to the door, as he unhooked her skirts and pulled them down onto the floor. He turns her around and kisses her again, while caressing her breasts.  
She pulls away to catch her breath as she unbuttons his vest, “my turn,” as she slides his vest off and unbuttons his shirt and slides it on the floor as well. She unbuckles his belt and pants and slides them down as he steps out of them, and takes off his shoes and socks.  
Both just in their undershirts and underwear, he lifts her up and carries her to the bed, never letting go of her lips.   
As he places her on the bed, he kisses her again, as he shoves his tongue into her mouth and as she does the same.   
He finds the hemline of her camisole and tosses it over her, onto the floor. He kisses between her breasts with light sultry kisses on her skin. She loved when he did this to her as she put her hands into his hair and began mussing it up.   
She then lets a gasping moan as he takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks it into a peak, while caressing the other breast, “oh, William,” she said as he did the same to the other breast.  
As he let go of the breast, he kisses down her body, and grabs her leg and places it on his shoulder as he grabs her stocking and leaves kisses on her leg. He does the same to the other leg, as she unhooks clips from her hair and lets it fall down over her shoulders as she sits up, and grabs the hemline of his undershirt, and takes it off, as she kisses his chest and caresses it.   
He shoves her back down as he grabs the waistband of her bloomers, pulls them off and throws them to the floor and takes off his underwear off as well, and goes in between her legs, kissing her thighs, as she leans closer to his face, so he would touch her womanly area. He took the hint and placed kisses on her as she went into an arch, and wrapped her fingers on their duvet.   
He goes back up, to her body and places more kisses all over, “William”  
He looks up, “yes” he said with a lusty voice  
She leans up to him, “lets get under the sheets”  
He lifts her up and pulls down their duvet and sheets and pushes her down onto the bed and covers her. They continued kissing passionately, when she grabs his face, “do it now… and don’t be gentle”  
He separates her legs and pounds right into her with a huge thrust, which makes them both groan. As he thrusts again, they moan into each other’s mouths and kiss each other with passion.  
As he continued thrusting, she flipped them over and took the lead as her head fell back in pleasure as he caressed her body and breasts down to her bum and squeezed it.   
As she was on top, she got an idea, and leaned down onto his chest, “William” she said with a moan, “soixante-neuf”  
He nodded with a moan and she fell back onto the bed and grabbed his manhood and surrounded him with his mouth as he grabbed her legs and swiped his tongue on her womanly area. The last time they did this position was on their honeymoon, and surprising it was William’s idea. As they continued pleasuring each other, they caressed each other’s body and squeezed each other’s bodies, while moaning.  
William looked at her, “Julia?”  
She looks at him with lust, “yes”  
“From behind?”  
Without a signal thought she got on her hands and knees and clutched the headboard, while he lined up with her opening and pounded into her. They both loved this position, seeing her bum bounced and wiggle off his lower stomach, and it was very pleasurable for her, since William was in control, which she loved.  
“Oh, William, yes. Spank me”  
He spanks her gently, “not hard enough, spank me harder”  
He does and she moans, “yes like that” and he grabs her waist and brings her up and kisses her neck and bites her neck, knowing it would leave a mark.   
“Yes, William, let go of yourself. Show me the man, you are”  
With those words William let himself go and pounded harder into her, and then flipped her back onto the bed and reentered into her with a huge thrust, “yes, William, just let go. I love it”  
As they continued thrusting and moaning, he could see she was close to her climax as her legs began shaking, while they were wrapped tighter around his waist. He lifts them both up, and thrusts into her a few more times before she cries in pleasure into his shoulder, and he follows her after two more thrusts with a loud groan.  
Both sweating, out of breath, shaking, William was concerned he had hurt her, when she sobbed even more, “Julia…I’m sorry”  
She shook her head, “no…you didn’t…it was amazing…incredible…indescribable…just like our wedding night”  
He caresses her face and wipes her tears away, “then why are you crying…orgasm?”  
Julia chuckled, “I did…in fact twice. But I’m crying because I almost betrayed our vows.” She said and sobbed even more and looked away from him.  
“Julia, it’s ok…you told me, and I forgive you”  
Sobbing even more, “I’m so sorry…William…I am truly sorry”  
“Julia, look at me”  
She does, “breathe, just breathe”  
She takes a deep breath, and he kisses her, “I forgive you…completely with my heart. You told me and didn’t keep it a secret and I appreciate that.”  
She kisses him again, “I love you; I know I don’t say it enough but I do…and when the inspector told me about your resignation…it made me realize how much you love me”  
He kisses her, “I do love you, Julia. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I might not always show it, but I do and would give up everything for you.” They kiss again, “but Julia, I need to know the thing between you and Dr. Dixon…are you two going to be…friends?”  
Julia smiled and shook her head, “no…he’s moving to British Columbia next month.”   
“Good” he said with a smile and gave her another kiss which turned into a passionate kiss which made Julia wiggle in his lap and became aroused again, “don’t be gentle with me…again” she said as they made passionate love again and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The End


End file.
